fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicole jedzie z Dundersztycem na zjazd B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. w Londynie. Poznaje tam wroga Dundersztyca Rodney'a i jego syna Orvilla, który się w niej zakochuje. Tymczasem Izabela, po raz koleiny chce zerwać z Fineaszem. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Orville von Roddenstein *Heinz Dundersztyc *[http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Rodney Alojzy Everheart Elżbieta Anna Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Ganter Galen Gary Kuper von Roddenstein w skrócie Rodney] *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Milly *Stephanie Winner Fabuła Nicole i Buford siedzieli w małej kafejce, niedaleko Spółki Zło. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem wsłuchiwała się w jego historię. Naprawdę ciężko jej było namówić go, by jej ją opowiedział. Chłopak nie lubił mówić o swoim życiu, wolał rozmawiać o czymś innym, np. o dokuczaniu kujonom. Teraz opowiadał o swojej pierwszej dziewczynie, co interesowało Nicolę najbardziej. - Więc ona miała na imię Brigette i była francuską? - spytała delikatnie unosząc brwi. - Tiaa... Wiesz nie lubię o tym mówić, miałem jedenaście lat i w ogóle... - No mów! Mów, chcę posłuchać. - Dobra. Ale co? - No... Na przykład: jak z nią gadałeś? Językiem migowym czy jak? - To chyba oczywiste: po francusku. - Znasz francuski?! - No, ja... ten, tego... - Buford zarumienił się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Nauczyłeś się dla niej? - spytała widząc jego minę. - No, tak... bo ja, widzisz... - Strong nie dała mu dokończyć: - A gdybym była... powiedzmy... Chinką! Nauczyłbyś się dla mnie chińskiego? - Oczywiście! - A pisać? No wiesz, te chińskie hieroglify? - Eee... - Nicol, Buford? - spytała Izabela, siadając przy ich stole. Stojąca za nią Milly zrobiła przepraszającą minę. - Izka?! Co ty tu robisz?! - Wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Zobaczyłam ogłoszenie na drzwiach. Jest napisane: "Zatrudnię dwie kelnerki". Z tego co wiem, potrzebna ci robota, by zapłacić za mieszkanie. Chciałam zatrudnić ciebie i mnie. Właśnie idę do szefa tej knajpy. - Co?! Nie! - krzyknęła Nicol i pobiegła za Izabelą. - Wybacz Izabeli za popsucie ci randki. - powiedziała Milly przysiadając się do Buforda. - Jakiej randki?! To było zwykłe... spotkanie z przyjaciółką. - Taa... Widzę jak na siebie patrzycie. Ty się jej podobasz! - Serio? - Co "serio"? - powiedziała blondynka, która właśnie stanęła obok nich. - Stephanie?! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Buford i Milly. - Tak. A bo co? - odparła zdziwiona. - Coś strasznie dużo osób się tutaj schodzi. - zauważył Buford. - Ta... rzeczywiście. - powiedziała Nicol, która właśnie wróciła z Izabelą. - Co tu robi ta blondyneczka od mody? - Przestań mnie kojarzyć z tym serialem! - wykrzyknęła. - Jakim serialem? Ja nie oglądam telewizji. - A tak właściwie to gdzie byłyście? - spytała Steph. - U właściciela. Chciał zatrudnić dwie kelnerki. - odparła Iza. - Jedną właśnie zatrudnił. - A więc Ferb lubi kelnerki? - wyszeptała Steph na tyle głośnio, by wszyscy ją usłyszeli. - Świetnie. - i poszła do właściciela. - Dlaczego rozmowa nagle zeszła na Ferba? - rzucił Buford. - Zapytaj Grety. Ona powinna wyprowadzić tę blondyneczkę z błędu. - To ty wiesz? - spytała Izabela. - Czy co wiem? To, że Steph ma mnie za kogoś kim nie jestem? Oczywiście! Nie jestem głupia! - A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego tylko jedna z was została kelnerką? I która? - spytała Milly, by zmienić temat. - Ja, bo Nicol stwierdziła, że ma już pracę. Tylko nie chce powiedzieć jaką. - Bo nie mogę! To "ściśle tajne". - skłamała. Nie miała żadnej pracy. Ale nie chciała zostać kelnerką. Nie była do tego stworzona. Dundersztyc ma u niej dług. Pozwolił jej mieszkać za darmo. Zresztą dla niego to i tak bez różnicy. Wszystkie pieniądze dostaje od byłej żony, więc po co mu własne? - A to dlaczego? - spytała Izabela. Strong nie miała zamiaru jej odpowiedzieć. - Wybacz Buford, muszę iść. Do pracy. - dwa ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała patrząc na Izabelę. Brunetka wyszła z lokalu i kierowała się w stronę wieżowca Dunderszyca. Za nią wybiegła Stephanie. - Do zobaczenia w pracy, Nicol! - wykrzyknęła. Strong już miała ochotę się odwrócić i wykrzyknąć, że dziewczyną Ferba jest Greta, a z nią będzie pracować Izabela, a nie ona. Kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła Stephanie z wysoko podniesioną głową. Jednak była już za daleko. Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała zamiaru jej gonić. Kiedy indziej wyprowadzi ją z błędu. Dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami Spółki Zło. Weszła do środka i pojechała windą na najwyższe piętro, czyli to, na którym znajduje się mieszkanie Dundersztyca. Weszła do środka. - A co tu się dzieje? - spytała widząc porozrzucane dokoła walizki, ubrania i wynalazki. - Ja i Vanessa wybieramy się na kongres złoczyńców do Anglii. - Ooo. Mogę jechać z wami? - Tak! - krzyknęła Vanessa, wybiegając z pokoju. - Masz! - powiedziała dając Nicoli jakieś dwie wielkie torby. - Spakowałam ci rzeczy. No, tato. Masz już swoją "asystentkę", więc nie będę ci już potrzebna. - Van stanęła przy drzwiach. - Pa! - rzuciła wybiegając z mieszkania. Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą po jakimś czasie przerwała Nicol: - No... To co to za kongres złoczyńców? - Cześć Fineasz! Co robicie? - spytała Izabela wchodząc do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. - Cześć Izabelo! A gdzie Milly? - odparł Fineasz. - Pojechała gdzieś z tym swoim Dylanem. Wiesz, on ma osiemnaście lat i ma prawo jazdy... - A ja mam pomysł. - Tak, a jaki? - Wydobędziemy wrak Tytanica! - Łał! A nie będzie za ciężki? - Daj spokój Izabelo! Kiedyś wydobyliśmy Atlantydę. W porównaniu z tym, Tytanic to pestka. - No to do dzieła! - Te samoloty są bardzo dziwne. - stwierdziła Nicole, kiedy razem z Dundersztycem przemierzali ulice Anglii. - A to dlaczego? - Bo nie tylko dziwnie wyglądają, ale także wolno latają. - Wolno? Przylecieliśmy tu w niecałe trzy godziny. - Moim stat... to jest... Myślę, że statkiem byłoby szybciej. - Tak? - odparł Heinz ze śmiechem. - Chyba statkiem kosmicznym! Ale one nie latają sobie od tak, po Ziemi. - Kiedyś będą. - powiedziała Nicole po cichu. - Co? - A nic- Kiedy Nicol i Dundersztyc weszli na kongres obok nich nagle pojawił się jakiś wyjątkowo ohydny mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Był ubrany w biały kitel, a na wyjątkowo malutkim nosie nosił okulary. Z jego wyglądu Nicole zapamiętała ogromną jak bania łepetynę. - Co, Dundersztyc? - powiedział. - Nie masz inteligentnej córki, to zatrudniasz jakąś śliczniutką asystentkę, co to nawet nie ma pojęcia, czym są wynalazki... - Zamknij się Rodney! - odparł Heizn. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - Dlaczego Rodney? - tym razem odezwała się Nicol. - A ty tym bardziej mnie tak nie nazywaj! - Dlaczego taki wielki i żałosny naukowiec Rodney, przejmuje się tym co mu mówi "jakaś śliczniutka asystentka" Dundersztyca? - Coś ty powiedziała?! "Żałosny"?! - Ogłuchłeś? Nie trzeba mieć takiej wielkiej i ohydnej łepetyny, żeby mieć trochę rozumu w głowie. Rodney. - odparła Nicol złowrogim tonem. - Ha, ha! No właśnie Rodney! - zaśmiał się Heinz. - Tak czy siak, ja mam przynajmniej inteligentnego syna, a ty jakąś asystentkę. - po tych słowach Dundersztyc wyglądała na zbitego z tropu. - Zaraz, zaraz! Kto ci powiedział, że nie jestem jego córką? - Bo on ma tylko jedną córkę, która jest już dorosła. - Tak? A skąd ta pewność? Jestem jego drugą córką! Nieślubną. - powiedziała przemądrzałym tonem. Dzięki jej interwencji, teraz to Rodney wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. - Taaak? A więc nieślubna córko Dundersztyca, poznaj mojego inteligentnego syna Orville von Roddenstein'a. - w tym momencie obok Rodneya staną jego syn. Wyglądał jak młodsza kopia ojca. Ogromna łepetyna, mały nos, wypukłe oczy, a na nich okulary. Różnił się tylko tym, że nie miał zmarszczek i miał na głowie kępkę włosów (nie za wiele, co prawda, ale jednak miał). Widząc Nicolę otworzył oczy szeroko, co sprawiło, że wyglądały jakby były jeszcze bardziej wypukłe. - Witaj piękna pani! - powiedział całując ją w rękę. - Jestem Orville von Roddenstein. Czy zechcesz mi zdradzić swoje imię? - Nicole St... Dundersztyc, jestem. - Co się tak zacięłaś przy swoim nazwisku? - wtrącił znów Rodney, któremu wróciła pewność siebie. - Zupełnie jakbś nagle przypomniała sobie, że jesteś "Dundersztyc", a nie "St" i co dalej po tym "St"? Heinz, który początkowo cieszył się z wygranej w bitwie słownej z Rodneyem, znów wyglądał jak zbity z pantałyku. Spojrzał na Nicol. - "St" to pierwsze litery mojego drugiego imienia. Uznałam, że nie będzie was ono interesować, więc podałam od razu nazwisko. - Taaak? A mnie ono interesuje. Jak masz na drugie imię. - St...ella. Nicole Stella Dundersztyc. - Mhm. - Rodney nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Chodź Orville! Musimy się przygotować na konkurs na najlepszy wynalazek! - Do zobaczenia śliczna Nicole Stello! - powiedział Orville odchodząc i pomachał jej ręką. - Tak, narka. - powiedziała bez krzty entuzjazmu, kiedy ten był już daleko. - Myślisz, ze kiedyś się skapną, że naprawdę jesteś Nicole Strong, a nie jakaś Nicole Stella Dundersztyc? - Skąd. Ten cały Rodney, może i ma wielką łepetynę, ale nie jest nawet w połowie tak inteligentny jak mu się zdaje. Dundersztyc wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z jedną kanapą i stolikiem. - Ale luksusy... - wyszeptała Nicol sarkastycznie. - Po co ci luksusy, skoro jeszcze dzisiaj wrócimy do domu? - Tak? To po co Vanessa spakowała mi tyle rzeczy? - A kto to wie? - powiedział Dundersztyc i zaczął majsterkować coś przy wejściu. - Już budujesz ten swój wynalazek? - Nie. To pułapka. Pepe Pan Dziobak, pewnie zaraz się tu zjawi. Nicol westchnęła i z nudów zaczęła grzebać w rzeczach Dundersztyca. Przerzucała z miejsca na miejsce jego kitle, narzędzia i jakieś inne metalowe przyrządy, których zastosowania nie znała. Heinz miał wśród swoich rupieci, kilka małych inatorów. Strong podniosła jeden z nich, przypominający pistolet na wodę. Nacisnęła spust, po czym wypaliła dziurę w sąsiedniej ścianie. A także w sąsiedniej ścianie do sąsiedniej ściany i sąsiedniej sąsiedniej sąsiedniej, a także w następnej, i następnej, i następnej. Udając, że nic się nie stało, ostrożnie odłożyła inator na miejsce. Już miała porzucić przeglądanie rzeczy Dundersztyca, gdy nagle ujrzała wśród nich coś, co wcale nie było zrobione z metalu. Poniosła tą rzecz. To było zdjęcie. Przedstawiało Dundersztyca z jakąś dziewczyną. Miała zielone oczy, w których czaiły się złowrogie iskierki. Na sobie miała ładną fioletową suknię wieczorową. Na głowie kasztanowe napuszone włosy. - Heinz? - spytała Nicol. - Tak? - Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - Ah, to piękne wspomnienie. Byłem z nią na jednej randce. Byliśmy sobie pisani. Poszliśmy nad jezioro. Kiedy weszliśmy na molo, z nieba spadł mój stary inator i wykasował jej wszystkie uczucia. - Dlaczego więc nie zbudowałeś inatora, który przywrócił by jej uczucia? - Uczucio-przywracato-inator? Nie. Takie igranie z ludzkimi uczuciami zawsze, ale to ZAWSZE źle się kończy. Już więcej tego błędu nie popełnię. - Fineasz, a co będziemy robić, gdy wydobędziemy ten wrak Tytanica? - spytała Izabela, stojąca w stroju kąpielowym i okularach przeciwsłonecznych na wielkim dźwigu. Wyglądała bardzo atrakcyjnie. Przyciągała liczne spojrzenia - tak skąpo ubrana dziewczyna na budowie. - Odnowimy go i sprawimy, że znów popłynie w rejs. - A nie lepiej zbudować własny statek? - Budowa własnych statków już wyszła z mody, a Tytanic to klasyka! Nicol stanęła z plastikowym kubeczkiem w ręku przy automacie, gotowa nalać sobie wody. - Witaj ponownie śliczna Nicole Stello! - usłyszała za sobą głos. Odwróciła się zdezorientowana, po czym, kiedy zobaczyła kto za nią stoi, uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Hej Orville. - Nie pomagasz już ojcu? - Zrobiłam sobie małą przerwę. - Cola! Nie mów, że już się zmęczyłaś! - powiedział ze śmiechem. Reakcja Nicoli była natychmiastowa. Mina, przedstawiająca "wielką flirciarę" zniknęła bez śladu. Twarz piętnastolatki wykrzywił złowrogi grymas. Kubeczek, który trzymała w ręku, upadł z hukiem na podłogę. Nicol na szczęście nie zdążyła go napełnić wodą, bo musiałaby po sobie posprzątać (choć pewnie i tak by tego nie zrobiła). Strongówna złapała Orvilla za kołnierz i przygwoździła go do ściany. Nie było to trudne, bo chłopak był naukowcem, a ona silną i niebezpieczną wojowniczką. Dziewczyna wciąż trzymając go za kołnierz i przyciskając do ściany, stanęła na palcach, by sprawiać wrażenie wyższej i groźniejszej. W jej oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne iskierki. Orville patrząc na nią, naprawdę się przestraszył. Jego tętno przyspieszyło. Nie miał pojęcia co mogło wzbudzić taki gniew u Nicol Stelli Dundersztyc. A wszystko to, tak tutaj obszernie opisane, wydarzyło się w przeciągu zaledwie dwóch sekund. - NIGDY WIĘCEJ MNIE TAK NIE NAZYWAJ! - wykrzyknęła. - Dobrze Nicol Stello. - odparł, wciąż z sercem walącym jak młot. - NICOL! - poprawiła go. - Nicol. - zgodził się z nią Orville. Kiedy oddech i puls chłopaka się nieco uspokoił, postanowił dodać: - Jak na dziewczynę jesteś bardzo przekonująca. - powiedział. - Wiem. - powiedziała puszczając go. W tym momencie Orville już nie wiedział czy bardziej boi się Nicol, czy też się w niej kocha. Z jednej strony miał ochotę zwiewać od niej jak najdalej, a z drugiej, zostać z nią jak najdłużej. Dziewczyna schyliła się po kubeczek, który wcześniej jej upadł, odgarniając przy tym włosy z twarzy. Orville zrobił to samo. Kiedy dziewczyna chwyciła kubeczek on chwycił ją za rękę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały. Kiedy wstawali, nie przestawali na siebie patrzeć, a syn Rodneya wciąż nie puszczał Nicol. - Orville... - powiedziała, a na jej twarzy zakwitł słodki uśmiech. Chłopak pomyślał, że dziewczyna wygląda tak jakby chciała go pocałować. - Tak? - odparł starając się by jego głos zabrzmiał jak najbardziej romantycznie. - Czy mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić? - spytała. - Oczywiście. Co tylko zechcesz. - Mógłbyś zbudować uczucio-przywracato-inator? - Oczywiście. - odparł choć nie do końca docierało o niego to co mówi Nicol. Teraz Orville przebywał w krainie fantazji, gdzie Nicol pytała go czy zostanie jej chłopakiem. - A mógłbyś coś jeszcze dla mnie zrobić? - Co tylko zechcesz. - Możesz mnie puścić? - spytała zerkając na rękę za którą trzymał ją Orville, a w której jednocześnie ona trzymała kubek. - Oczywiście. - odparł. Mimo to nadal jej nie puszczał. - Eee... Orville? - chłopak nie reagował. - ORVILLE! - Co, co? - zamrugał zdezorientowany. - Puść mnie. - powiedziała Nicol. Już się nie uśmiechała, patrzyła na niego z politowaniem. - Oh, oczywiście. - powiedział rumieniąc się, po czym ją puścił. Romantyczna atmosfera, którą sobie wymarzył, prysła jak bańka mydlana. - Jesteś pewien, że umiałbyś zbudować uczucio-przywracato-inator? - Co? - Jak to "co"? Obiecałeś, że go dla mnie zbudujesz! - Ah, no tak. Tylko, że to będzie reorganizer. - Słucham? - Uczucio-przywracato-reorganizer. - Nie obchodzi mnie jak to się będzie nazywało. Ważne, żebyś to dla mnie zbudował. - odpowiedziała po chamsku. - Zbuduję, przecież obiecałem. - To dobrze. - odparła, po czym odwróciła się do niego plecami i odeszła. Po drodze wyrzuciła kubeczek. Najwidoczniej już nie chciało jej się pić. - Idiota. - powiedział uderzając się w głowę. - Trzeba było pokazać jej hologram, wtedy byś ją poderwał. - Orville niedawno wymyślił hologram, który po dotknięciu porusza się jakby był prawdziwą rzeczą, a nie tylko obrazem. Młody Roddenstein liczył, że w przyszłości wszystkie, albo przynajmniej większość drzew zostanie zastąpiona jego wynalazkiem. Mogłoby to przynieść mu wielkie pieniądze. Pozatym byłby to cios dla ekologów, co czyniłoby Orvilla złym, tak jak jego ojciec. Chłopak wcale się nie mylił. Za jakieś dwadzieścia lat, ludzie będą z chęcią kupować cyfrowe drzewa. Przecież nie trzeba czekać, aż urosną, w przeciwieństwie do prawdziwych, co nie? Fineasz i Ferb wraz z przyjaciółmi kończyli odnawiać wrak Tytanica. - Co będziemy robić, kiedy go odnowimy? - spytała Izabela Fineasza. - Popłyniemy na romantyczny rejs. - A nie moglibyśmy pójść na zwyczajną randkę, tak jak Nicol z Bufordem? - Izabelo, czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się ciebie zadowolić. Poza tym, od kiedy Buford i Nicol chodzą na randki? A jeśli już o tym mowa, to gdzie jest Nicol? - Witaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku. - powiedziała Nicol. Pepe otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia, widząc znajomą swoich właścicieli. Ale teraz, kiedy spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, zdawało mu się, że przypomina mu kogoś jeszcze. Tylko nie wiedział kogo. - O! Jesteś wreszcie! Właśnie przedstawiałem Pepe Panu Dziobakowi, mój niecny plan. Pepe Panie Dziobaku, poznaj moją asystentkę Nicol. Wiem, że wygląda jak ta dziewczyna co cię trzy lata temu pokonała, ale to jej młodsza siostra. Wiem, że ją pamiętasz, bo niewiele jest osób, które potrafią cię pokonać. Nicol i jej siostra wyglądają identycznie. - Tak. Heinz, mam do ciebie pytanie. - Nicol, mogłabyś mnie nie zagadywać? Właśnie chciałem przejść do wypełniania mojego niecnego planu. - Jak zamierzasz obchodzić urodziny? - spytała ignorując jego uwagę. - Wymyślę kolejny niecny plan. - Dlaczego? - Bo nikt nie chce ze mną obchodzić urodzin. - A gdybym zorganizowała ci przyjęcie niespodziankę? - To już nie byłaby niespodzianka, bo właśnie się zdradziłaś. - To się zdziwisz. - wyszeptała do siebie Nicol. - To było beznadziejne Deja Vu. - powiedziała Izabela. Gdy zaczęła dorastać, bardzo się zmieniła. Już nie była tą słodką dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką z naprzeciwka. Teraz bywała niemiła, a wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba częściej krytykowała niż chwaliła. - Nie podobał ci się rejs? - Rejs, sam w sobie był całkiem niezły, ale czy Tytanic musiał zatonąć rozbijając się o górę lodową? - Ale na ląd dotarliśmy na latających trampolinach. - Już kiedyś zrobiliście takie trampoliny. Fineasz, powtarzasz swoje stare wynalazki. - Uważasz, że się wypaliłem? - Nie, uważam, że nie starasz się dla mnie. To był błąd, że na balu do ciebie wróciłam. - Zrywasz ze mną? - Fineasz zamrugał oczami. - Znowu? - Tak. Żegnaj Fineasz. Linki *deviantart *blog